


this one will bring it back whole

by comelayinmybed



Series: no limit to your love [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, LOHBTOS, NLTYL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comelayinmybed/pseuds/comelayinmybed
Summary: Waverly’s hands over Nicole’s on her iPhone getting it set up so Nic can listen to the playlist she created for their wedding day...





	this one will bring it back whole

**Author's Note:**

> based on this https://twitter.com/comelayinmybed/status/1114229021729021952 and all that followed. not sure why you all are willing to keep reading this rambling mess, but here we are again...
> 
> thank you to @LuckyWantsToKnow who is forever patient with me and all of my fellow writers who continually support me (it means more than i could ever say)

It was the first appointment with the ENT specialist that Nicole had allowed Waverly to come to. She had sat dutifully in the waiting room while Nicole went through the battery of hearing tests, and was waiting to be ushered into Dr. Sloan’s office for the consultation. She was nervous, but attempting to distract herself. Ever since Nicole had proposed, she couldn’t resist spending every free moment focused on their upcoming nuptials and Nic had been more than gracious to leave everything up to Waverly for the wedding itself; she would take care of their honeymoon.

Waverly had gone into Super Planner mode and was constantly occupying herself with things from the menu to the music. That’s where she found herself right now, anxiety ebbing low as she sorted through four playlists she had created, honing each of them with the intent to combine into one master list for their big day. She had just seen a true gem of a tune when Nicole opened the door slightly and motioned for Waverly to join her back in the doctor’s office.

* * *

Waverly made a mindful decision to be quiet as Dr. Sloan talked through all the results of the tests, listening intently as he broad-stroked his theory that a new hearing aid might help Nicole have a bit better experience in the world.

Sure, Nicole knew the hearing in the left ear was never coming back. She had made her peace with it by now, so grateful for all the most-worthy things that had replaced it in her life. “ _Waverly_ ” she would whisper to herself whenever she was frustrated. She also counted having the new position at the Academy in her greatest achievements, especially considering how royally she had fucked up the original opportunity with Nedley. She would count to ten and consider how willingly she would trade her hearing for all these things.

Looking around the same office that for so long had only brought tears, Nicole almost missed Sloan’s exuberance when he suggested the Halo 2. A technologically-advanced hearing aid, it would give her more opportunities, more freedom. She smirked initially in disbelief, but it slowly grew into a full-on smile as he detailed the options and the fact that now she was a candidate. She could open up her world even more…her hearing world.

She looked down and noticed Waverly’s thumb stroking her palm. as they held hands and listened. Her eyes followed the digit all the way up, from hand to arm, shoulders and finally a beaming Waverly, waiting expectantly for Nicole’s reply. “We should do it, shouldn’t we?…I mean, YOU. You should do this, Nicole.”

“Yes,” Nicole replied instinctually even as she leaned forward to look at the price tag, “...or maybe not right now....next year. I could do this next year…”

A look of surprise flitted across Waverly’s face before she realized what was holding Nicole back. “No, baby, you can do it now.”

“No, Waves. We need other things this year. I can wait,” she confirmed, sliding the brochure away from their view as the specialist looked on confused.

“We can finance and I’m sure your disability can…” he assured.

“I’m not on disability any longer, Doc,” Nicole explained. “I’m back working, at the Academy, and so I just have regular insurance.  And this…this is an extravagance…so I don’t think it would be covered…”

Waverly moved to pull the glossy paper back towards them and laid her hand on Nicole’s knee, even as she looked at the figures, “No, I can do this. I want you to have it, Nicole. It can be your wedding present.”

“I can’t let you, Waverly,” Nicole protested.

“You can’t let me?!” Waverly replied, her eyes going wide and her nails digging into Nicole’s jeans.

Nicole tilted back from Waverly, “I didn’t…”

“No, the hell you didn’t,” Waverly finished, before turning towards the doctor and proceeding with her plan. “Please do whatever it takes, as long as she has this before our wedding day.”

“When is that?”

“Three weeks.”

* * *

**_two weeks later_ **

The first days that Nicole wore the new hearing aid, she experienced sounds she had never realized she’d been missing since explosion. A new boom of sorts entered her life. She almost felt overwhelmed by all the intricate layers suddenly back in her head. The wind and a bird high above as she jogged through the park, the steamy hiss of an espresso machine in an overcrowded Starbucks, the scratch of Waverly’s nails against the fabric of her old t-shirt as she held on in the early morning hours when they had both awoken with need, too desperate to bare themselves before satiating it.

Finally she was beginning to adjust, slowing her reactions and measuring her response, even as new sensations continued to creep in. Currently she sat by the fireplace reading, the room deathly quiet minus the crackle and spew of embers. Spring was just starting to peek through the afternoons, but evenings still held a chill and Nicole knew Waverly would be comforted by the heat when she arrived home from today’s adventure.

What a new and beautiful world they found themselves in. Waverly was home, the Bulshar task force dwindling as arrests continued to decimate the remnants of the empire. Nicole was training new recruits and shadowing Nedley to take over as Commander when he retired, all while working on Senator Walter’s re-election campaign. She was also building her own database on how to someday run for office… _someday soon, maybe next year, when we’re married and finally get the dog_ …she always let her mind run free when it came to what her life with Waverly would be.

Their marriage promised to be no different. Ten days away now, she kept telling herself that she should be nervous, but she just wasn’t. Marrying Waverly was the most natural thing she’d ever felt, and she was honestly thrilled that she was finally going to get to call this woman her wife. It was with that thought that she closed her laptop and leaned back into the oversized chair, the silence of the room holding her close as she imagined their life together.

Waverly tiptoed in moments later, assuming Nicole had drifted off to sleep and began to drape a blanket across her fiancé when Nicole opened her eyes and offered a warm smile. “Hi, Waves…I missed you,” she whispered.

Waverly leaned in and planted a full kiss against Nicole’s lips. “I missed you too. How was your day?”

“I heard Nedley talking about “Pretty Little Liars” to himself this morning before I walked into his office, which was…weird,” she confessed.

“Oh good, then the hearing aid is doing its job?”

“Definitely, baby. I can’t believe you…”

“You’re going to be my wife,” she conditioned, “you need to get used to me taking care of you.”

“Like when you go to pull up your four blankets every night and ask me if I’ve got the Halo charging by my phone?”

“Exactly. I am nothing if not wife material!” Waverly declared.

Nicole reached around, taking Waverly at the waist, and pulling her into the chair, “You sure are, and I can’t wait to make you mine,” she whispered as she placed kisses along Waverly’s jaw trailing up to her ear. “My wife, Waverly Earp…”

“Haught.”

“Yeah, still?”

“Still.” Waverly took Nicole’s face in her hands and placed a few delicate kisses on her cheeks before returning to her lips, a seal of approval. Nicole just looked at Waverly in awe for a few moments, words escaping her.

“Speaking of our wedding, I made a playlist…”

“You know I really can’t hear the lyrics that well, Waves” Nicole interrupted.

“I think you can. I think that’s what this is for,” she tapped the hearing aid lightly, “…to make sure you know these songs…they mean something…”

“Something?”

“They mean everything, Nic,” Waverly clarified, her eyes glistening as she took out her phone and handed it over. Her hands covered Nic’s and she navigated to the music, opening the playlist.

“It’s just a red heart,” Nicole said as she saw the title and looked up towards Waverly questioningly.

“I can’t put into words how I feel and how much I love you. That’s what the music is for.”

Nicole felt a little shaken and so she only nodded quietly, holding Waverly’s hand even as she stood from the chair. Waverly had finally compiled the perfect wedding playlist. She pressed play and leaned in to kiss Nicole on the forehead. “I’m going for a long walk, but let me know what you think when I get back.”

Nicole closed her eyes as the first chord of an acoustic guitar started…

 

_She is the sweetest thing that I know_

_You should see the way she holds me when the lights go low_

_Shakes my soul like a pothole, every time_

_Took my heart upon a one way trip_

_Guess she went wandering off with it_

_Unlike most women I know_

_This one will bring it back whole_

_Daisies, daisies perched upon your forehead_

_Oh my baby, lately I know_

_That every night I’ll kiss you, you’ll say in my ear_

_Oh we’re in love, aren’t we?_

_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_

_I feel safe when you’re holding me near_

_Love the way that you conquer your fear_

_You know hearts don’t break around here_

 

**Author's Note:**

> "hearts don't break around here" is by ed sheeran ❤️


End file.
